pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pachirisu
Pachirisu (Japanese: パチリス Pachirisu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Pachirisu are squirrel-like Pokémon. Their fur is white with a faint blueish tint and have a light blue stripe which starts from their forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grows out of their mouth. Their eyes are a deep gray. Their cheeks and eyes are similar to that of a Pikachu, but the cheeks are yellow instead of red. Pachirisu have tails that are almost twice as big as they are, with three spikes around the middle. Their arms and legs are very short but still, they can run incredibly fast, a trait usually associated with Electric-types. The blue stripe running down a female's head is shorter than a male's. Behavior Pachirisu are active Pokémon, generally being hyper active during the day. When they sleep, Pachirisu like to curl their massive, fluffy tails round to the front of their bodies and use them as a pillow. They also like to chase and groom their tails. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into fur balls. Because its fur has static in it, the fur balls do too. It hides its favorite foods in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food—if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. Habitat Pachirisu are generally found in tree tops in forests, as well as the outskirts of a forest and near Power Plants. Diet Pachirisu is known to eat mainly berries. Its diet is similar to that of Pikachu. Evolution Pachirisu does not evolve. Game Info Stats Pachirisu are generally weak at battling, but are good, defensive Pokémon with average Defense and Sp. Defense stats and great Speed. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Side Game Data |number=026 |pokemon=Pachirisu |group=Electric |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Electric |entry=It discharges electricity from all over its body to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction)}} Sprites Appearances Anime Dawn has a Pachirisu. It was caught in "Twice Smitten, Once Shy". It all started when Dawn was attracted by a wild Pachirisu, which hugged its large tail, making it look very adorable. Then Dawn catches Pachirisu. During this episode, Pachirisu used Discharge in Dawn's tent, making Dawn's hair stick up. Then when Dawn attempted to train Pachirisu, Pachirisu was having fun and refused to obey her commands. When Dawn wanted to return Pachirsu to its Poké Ball, Pachirisu avoided the red beam over and over again. Then Ash, Brock and Dawn used all their Pokémon to chase down Pachirisu. But Pachirisu ran off quickly and it was difficult to stop it. In the end, Pachirisu was surrounded by a huge cliff and there was no way out. It used Discharge and made all the Pokémon faint. Then Pachirisu fainted due to tiredness. Dawn then released Pachirisu back to the wild, and Jessie caught Pachirisu. However, Pachirisu used Discharge to destroy Team Rocket's balloon before it returned to Dawn. Dawn then re-captured it, and it became her new companion. Pachirisu was trapped in a Hippowdon in a land full of sand and the gang attempted to rescue it, disturbed by Team Rocket members, Cassidy and Butch. * Dawn's Pachirisu Manga In the Pokémon Ranger Batonnage Manga, both Hajime and Hitomi use a Pachirisu as partner. Trivia * Pachirisu is the last pure Electric-type Pokémon in the National Pokédex that has no others in its evolutionary tree. Pachirisu is similar to Emolga in the following ways: * Both are Electric-type. * Both are based on some species of squirrels. * Both were the third Pokémon caught by the female protagonists in the Pokémon anime. Gallery 417Pachirisu_DP_anime.png 417Pachirisu_DP_anime_2.png 417Pachirisu DP anime 3.png 417Pachirisu DP anime 4.png 417Pachirisu_Dream.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 417Pachirisu_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 417Pachirisu_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Support Pachirisu.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon